


silence and eggshells

by taekwonmeover



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Stalker!AU, bean is the bff we all need tbqh, broken!kenvi, hongvi friendship, wonsik-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekwonmeover/pseuds/taekwonmeover
Summary: When Wonsik answered the front door, he didn't expect to see Jaehwan standing there to greet him in an immaculate Versace suit, breathtaking smile, and luggage bags as if he had come straight from the airport.“Wonshikkie!” Jaehwan threw his arms dramatically and took a step forward. “I’m back~!”Wonsik stared for one heartbeat.Then he shut the door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING: implied domestic abuse, attempted murder, and stalking.**  
>  idk what this is. Thank you for reading.

When Wonsik answered the front door, he didn't expect to see Jaehwan standing there to greet him in an immaculate Versace suit, breathtaking smile, and luggage bags as if he had come straight from the airport. Jaehwan looked achingly beautiful as when they’d first met and he was still invested in being charming and careful. Jaehwan’s brown hair was coiffed back, plump lips sparkling with withheld promises.  


“Wonshikkie!” Jaehwan threw his arms dramatically and took a step forward. “I’m back~!” 

Wonsik stared for one heartbeat. 

Then he shut the door. 

The lock automatically clicked into place. 

He went back slowly into the kitchen and resumed his morning tea, watching the amber liquid swirl in its delicate cup, one of the ones Taekwoon had bought him from one of the other’s many trips to Japan. The liquid reverberated in his hands as the knocking resumed. Wonsik found himself rubbing his throat unconsciously, the scarred flesh bumpy under his fingertips.

“Wonshikkie open up! You’re not going to let your favourite hyung freeze to death out here, are you?”

The cup was beautiful, he thought, and it was as light as an empty eggshell in his large palm. He held it with infinite gentleness but did not bring it to his lips. 

Outside, the cloudless sky sang with gentle sunshine. A beautiful summer morning. It would almost be a shame to go to the studio today and spend so much of it indoors but he accepted that as part of his work. He didn’t miss it as much as he had when he was younger, stuck in classrooms with notebooks crammed with half-finished lyrics instead of his homework. None of his schooling had amounted to much, anyway, hadn’t helped him to get where he was today. Some days he did wonder if he’d paid a bit more attention, been a little bit smarter, could he have seen the signs, somehow avoided…but thinking about too much that made his head hurt, and Taekwoon was right – thinking about what ifs wouldn’t help now. All they had was to move forward. 

“What kind of game are you playing at? Let me in Shikkie I need to pee! Those airport toilets were filthy and you can’t expect me to…”

The voice on the other side of the door trailed off. Suddenly, Wonsik remembered that to live he had to breathe and his stinging lungs were asking him to oblige. It took time, but he just managed. White spots were at the edge of his vision and he swayed on his feet. A small bead of sweat rolled down the curve of his spine, gathering speed like the headache that nudged against his back of his eyeballs. He would need to check the air-conditioning, maybe set a timer for tonight so it would be cooler when he came home, that might help stave off the migraine. That’s what it was. He didn’t have time for it to be more serious than a migraine.  
He placed his full cup into the sink when a heavy bang against the front door made him gasp. The sound escaped him like a flock of startled birds. He clapped a hand over his lips. Under his palm, his cheeks were wet. 

“WONSHIK! Let me in! Now!” The delicate antique porcelain lay shattered against stainless steel. 

His hands shook as he picked up the pieces, careful not to cut himself. 

“Wonshik why are you doing this? Aren’t you happy to see me? I came to see you! I wanted to surprise you.” The voice was muffled, as if lips were pressed against the hard wood and the sound was bouncing in the opposite direction. “You love surprises.”

It was an interesting aural effect. Could he replicate it in the studio, he wondered as his mind floated away from his body, and how would it sound? He padded noiselessly into the bathroom, turning on the tap and left it running. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he fished out his phone and swiped his thumb over a few letters. His didn’t notice his free hand cuffed his throat as he typed.

He stared at the screen until it timed out, unlocked it, and stared again at the unsent message. The screen was beginning to blur. The next taps against it were a few droplets of water.

“If you don’t let me in I’m going to piss all over your front door, now open up.” It was more of a growl this time, more of what Jaehwan’s honey voice was usually used for years ago behind closed doors, back when they'd been together. 

He breathed in deep. Wonsik pressed ‘send’.

“I mean it, Wonsik! Why are you doing this love? Why? Are you playing hard to get? Is that it? It’s very cute but _you need to let me in now._ ” 

Within a minute, his phone was buzzing with half a dozen messages from four different people. The shortest one was from Hongbin, just 3 letters. His eyes swam with tears and his shoulders slumped.

_[06:11] Wonsik: He found me  
[06:12] Binnie: Omw_

He was ready within fifteen minutes, sitting at the edge of his bed. It had been silent near the front for all of it, except for a sudden vicious thud against the door that was certainly a kick. The dull crack had Wonsik gasping and gripping the sheets, but he also stayed quiet. Quiet helped. Quiet meant he could hear the crunching of gravel underfoot, taps at windows. The whine of a lock being tested. Footsteps back to the front door. Silence. 

The tension began to lift ever so slightly until the sound resumed.

“Hongbinnie! Taekwoonie, what a pleasure to see you both.” The purr was calm. “I’m just waiting for Wonshikkie too, he’s in there he opened the door. He’s gotten very-,”

The shriek that followed was part wildcat, part dying bird and Wonsik bolted upright on instinct. His fingers tripped over the straps of his heavy duffel bag in the process and his heartbeat, so low before, seemed to blast between his ears. He peeked out of the doorway as the keys jangled in the front door. It was Hongbin, he knew it was Hongbin – even if Taekwoon also had keys he knew that Hongbin would be the one stepping through. It was always Hongbin first, in everything. 

“LET GO OF ME OR I’LL CALL THE POLICE! THIS IS ASSAULT! HELP! HELP!”

“Go ahead. Remind them of your restraining order violation while you’re at it.” Hongbin said, opening the door. “Or don’t. Hakyeon’s called them already.”

The screech was other-worldly and there were unmistakable scuffles, but Wonsik stayed quiet. Quiet was good. Then Hongbin came into the bedroom and slung Wonsik’s overnight bag over his shoulder, face calm and outstretched hand waiting.

“Hyung’s in the car, are you ready to go?”

Wonsik nodded and took the offered hand as he got to his feet. If Hongbin noticed how badly he was shaking, nothing on his face showed it. For that, Wonsik attempted a smile.

“HE’S MINE HE’S MINE YOU CAN’T HAVE HIM!” Jaehwan screeched.

He focused only watching the stiff set of Hongbin’s shoulders as they walked. Hongbin’s shoulders were hitching up and down in a motion that reminded Wonsik again that he needed to breathe too, so he tried to mimic it. It was hard when he passed the threshold and saw out of the corner of his eye that Taekwoon was wrestling a howling monster, but he kept breathing. Hongbin squeezed his hand and bundled him into the car where Hakyeon was waiting in the driver’s seat. 

He was aware of noise – it was part of his job after all, as a songwriter – of Hakyeon’s soft voice murmuring reassurances that they would never let that crazy man back into his life, of Jaehwan’s indignant screams, of the crackle of broken bushes when Taekwoon shoved Jaehwan off his feet, of fast footsteps as his two friends ran back to the car, and of the engine roaring as they sped down the street. 

Wonsik was aware of the quiet too. The quiet of Hongbin’s hand closing over his own, of Taekwoon’s head resting against him, of Hakyeon’s worried looks, of concerned messages from his younger brother Sanghyuk.  
He would always remember the quiet because many years ago Jaehwan, the man he once thought he would spend forever with, had tried to silence him for good. The attempt had stolen Wonsik's ability to speak.

But the spirit of rebellion, of surviving and never giving up, was the loudest defiance of all. And with that voice, Wonsik would never stop shouting. 


End file.
